


Owlet

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: DCBB17, Dean has jerky moments, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Romance, and noone is surprised, background Michael/Athena, dean is bi, dean/cas - Freeform, deancasbigbang, only a little, redeemed!John Winchester, twisting angelogy, twisting mythology, whump!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: When angels are taken to Re-Education, their memories are altered, which means they don’t remember making the mistakes that brought them there. So naturally, it made sense to Michael that Castiel kept rebelling because he never remembered the lessons he needed to learn. To keep the rebel angel from continuing his interference, Michael not only returns all of Castiel’s stolen memories but takes his Grace as well.Castiel always knew that when an angel’s Grace was ripped out it was quite painful. He didn’t know that he’d been taken to Re-Education more than that time some months previous. He didn’t expect the true memories that would rush back at him and he certainly didn’t expect to remember that he hadn’t always been a full angel. It just figured that the other half of him was something that Dean didn’t understand.Now that he was completely human Castiel felt completely useless and tells Dean as much. But Dean doesn’t give up on those he considers family and isn’t gonna toss Cas to the streets just because he’s human. In fact, maybe Cas being human was just what they both needed to stop ignoring the feelings they’d both been running from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dean Cas Big Bang and it was quite the journey. I went through so many ideas before settling on this one. I hope you like it.  
> First I would like to thank my wonderful artist Kuwlshadow for the beautiful pieces she did.  
> I would also like to thank destieldrabblesdaily for betaing the summary and my mom for going over the whole thing.  
> I would also like to thank the mods for answering all my questions.

[You can find the art here.](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com/post/166275609788/title-owlet-author-wingsandcoffee-artist)

 

Prologue

 

If angels could get tension headaches, Michael would have one. And it would probably be the worst one in the entire history of tension headaches. He listened, somewhat patiently, as Raphael complained of Castiel’s constant interference, though he’d rather be doing anything else. He was quite fond of otters and thought of checking on their population—river and sea. Yes, he definitely had otter matters to attend to. It was Raphael who had a problem with Castiel, not Michael. Michael knew that no matter what the younger angel attempted, everything would happen as it should. It was Father’s plan.

“Well, killing him clearly didn’t quite stick last time,” Michael said when Raphael paused in his ranting, “Father must want him alive.” He didn’t mention that it was he, himself, who brought Castiel back. He assumed it was because Father put the idea into his head.

“Then what do you suggest? Retraining doesn’t work as he rebels every time, no matter what memories we alter.”

“Perhaps that is the problem, brother. He doesn’t learn from his mistakes because he never remembers making them. Allow me to borrow your vessel, I will handle Castiel myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

 

Castiel alighted on the top floor of the Empire State Building in New York City. He’d felt a disturbance as he flew overhead, a divine disturbance. Though Dean’s amulet wasn’t glowing, Castiel would be remiss if he didn’t “check it out” as Dean would say.

He stepped up to the window first, drawn to the sprawling view of the city below. It was past midnight and the city shone with artificial light. Only angels could see the number of stars in the night sky. The sight was still breathtaking though there weren’t as many shining stars as there used to be.

He tensed as he detected the presence of another angel. He knew it was Michael without even having to turn around.

“Such a strange thing, humanity,” Michael said, stepping next to him.

“Strange but beautiful,” Castiel replied, sliding his blade into his hand. He turned his head slightly.

“Greetings, brother,” Michael was in Raphael’s vessel.

“Michael,” Castiel nodded. “Why are you in Raphael’s vessel?”

“I needed something wear to wear since I cannot locate my ideal vessel. Thanks for that, by the way.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes “That was sarcasm.”

“Very astute of you. Anyhow, archangels, we can borrow one another’s vessels for a short time. Provided the vessel agrees, of course.”

“How did you get Raphael’s vessel to agree to anything? He was practically catatonic.”

Michael titled his head, “This coming from the angel who got his own vessel killed?”

Castiel felt shame at that, shame and regret. Jimmy hadn’t deserved that but at least he was in Heaven now. “Raphael killed us.”

“But it was your disobedience that led to that. I’ve been wondering why Father chose to resurrect you in that body.”

Castiel had been wondering too. Why bring him back in Jimmy’s body? It didn’t seem fair. “I don’t know.”

“Of course you don’t. When Father communicates, it’s in riddles and parables. You never were good at those.” Michael’s gaze fell on Castiel’s blade, “You won’t be needing that.” The blade flew from Castiel’s hand to Michael’s, “I’ve no plans to kill you, child. I’ve determined Father wants you alive.”

Well that was a relief. Castiel still took a step back. He could flee or fight, but either way, he was no match against Michael, especially now that he was unarmed. “I will not return to Re-education.”

Michael scoffed “Of course not. That never works either. No matter how many times, you always manage to rebel.”

“What?” Castiel was taken aback, “I’ve been retrained before?”

“Several times.”

“Why don’t I remember?”

“You weren’t meant to. This last time was different because you had to remember the mission.  You were the only angel, aside from Anna, that Dean would give the time of day. Her re-education is almost complete, just so you know.”

That was disconcerting news. Anna’s will was stronger than his; they would not go easy on her. “Did you come here just to tell me that? How did you find me anyway?”

“I didn’t find you, young one. I lured you.” Right, of course. Castiel felt so very foolish.

“What do you want?”

“A great injustice has been done to you, Castiel. I never should have left your punishments to Raphael and Naomi. I believe they went about it the wrong way.”

“Who’s Naomi?” Castiel had not heard of an angel with that name before.

“No one you’ll need to worry about anymore. You never learned from your mistakes, Castiel, because you never remembered them. I’m going to return your true memories and you will have ample time to consider them.”

Castiel backed up again and hit a wall. “What do you mean?”

In an instant, Michael was directly in front of him. “You’re already falling, Castiel. Why prolong the process?” Michael held him firmly with one hand and with the other, held Castiel’s own blade against his throat. “You’re going to spend whatever time the Earth has left as a member of the race you so adore.”

“What? No, I…”

“You’re warding will block the Winchesters from our sight but once we find them, and we will, you will not be able to protect them.”

Castiel wanted to struggle but he couldn’t move an inch. “Brother, I…” but what he was going to say, he didn’t really know. It was too late anyway.

Michael sliced the center of Castiel’s throat. Everything went dark after that.

When Castiel awoke he remembered everything that was ever taken from him. Before he could even sort and make sense of it though, it occurred to him just how much pain he was in. He was lying on the floor, flat on his back and his head throbbed. He’d never experienced such pain before. He was human now, there was no doubt as his heart thudded in his chest and he shivered in the cold room. His eyes stung and he gasped for air, unsure how to breathe on his own.

He forced himself into a sitting position and dug his phone from his pocket. He had to call Dean, had to let him know that Castiel was now useless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

 

Dean’s phone woke him from a light dose. He was kind of annoyed. They’d just pulled into Wellington, Ohio for a weird case and planned on starting in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. He considered ignoring it but with all that was going on, the call could be important. Dammit.

“Hello?” he answered with a yawn.

“Dean.”

“What’s up, Cas? It’s the middle of the night.” He spoke softly as to not wake Sam.

“Apologies. I…” Cas’s voice was off. He sounded like he was in a buttload of pain and he was breathing heavily. Angels don’t breathe. “I can’t…”

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean was suddenly very awake and alert. “You sound like you’re dying.”

“May as…well be” what the fuck was that supposed to mean? “Dean, I…” Castiel, badass angel of the elusive Lord actually whimpered. Dean had never so much as heard him gasp before.

Dean got to his feet, “Cas, what happened?”

“Michael…took my grace, made me human. I…”

That son of a bitch, “Why?”

“I—I’m sorry, Dean. It seems I can’t help…” the pain in Cas’s voice was making Dean’s gut twist.

“Did Michael beat you up?”

“Not really. My head...aches. I won’t keep you…on the phone. I know you…need your…”

“Shut up, Cas. Where are you?” Dean threw a pillow at Sam “We’re coming to get you.” He turned on the light.

“No Dean. I—I am useless. You have…more important…” what the fuck? Dude just had his grace ripped out of him, which apparently hurt like a motherfucker, and he thought Dean had more important things to do?

“Cas, you’re family and family doesn’t get left behind.” As he said the words, he knew it was true. Ever since they trapped Raphael, Dean was starting to admit, at least to himself, the deeper connection to the angel. Even before that, when Cas was rebelling for him. He just hadn’t wanted to think of it. Well the truth was that he was _afraid_ to think about it.

“Family?”

“Yes, family. You can’t go through half the crap we been though together and not be family. Now, where are you?”

“I don’t know. I’m not where I was before. I didn’t realize at first but now I see.” He grunted and whimpered again. “There’s a sign.”

Sam was awake and staring at him “What’s going on?”

“Michael made Cas human.”

“Shit” Sam got to his feet and grabbed his jeans.

“What’s the sign say, Cas?” Dean spoke into the phone.

“I—I don’t know. Dean, I—I can’t seem to comprehend English. I’m not even sure it is English.”

“Son of a bitch. He made it so you can’t read?”

“Whatever language it is, it’s Latin in origin. I can tell that much.”

“Okay. What do your surroundings look like? Is there anything you recognize?”

“Um. It’s a hallway, long and tiled. No windows, no doors I can see. The letters on the sign are green with an arrow.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “How many letters, Cas?”

“Four.”

“Okay. You can still count. That’s good. It sounds like an Exit sign. Walk in the direction of the arrow. You should find a door at some point. How’s your head?”

“I think the pain is easing.”

“Good. See anything yet?” Dean sat on the edge of his bed. Sam moved around the room, getting gear together and tossing clothes at Dean.

Cas took a breath “Yes, a door.”

“Be careful. Is it unlocked?” He heard the sound of a handle being pushed and Cas gasped. “Cas, what is it?”

“Good thing I noticed what was going on, Castiel” said a very familiar voice “or you’d have woken up to an Empire State Building security guard.” It sounded like the Trickster. What the hell?

“Cas” he said again “Cas?” there was no answer, no sound. Dean glanced at his phone screen. Damn call had been dropped. “Sammy, track his cell. I think the Trickster has him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

 

Castiel’s phone flew out of his hand before he could respond to Dean. He stared at the archangel before him, dumbfounded. “Gabriel?”

“Hey, kiddo. Long time, no see. Sorry you woke up on your own but I figured it was best you didn’t see me right away.” Gabriel gestured to an empty chair, “Have a seat.”

Castiel sat, but only because he was feeling dizzy. “I’m human now. How can I still recognize you?”

“Because you’re a Fallen Angel. You may be human but you still get some perks.” Gabriel sighed and sat in another chair, facing him. “I’m sorry this happened, Castiel. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late.”

“You sensed what Michael was doing to me?”

“Well yeah, every angel can feel when another loses their grace.”

Castiel nodded, remembering when Anna fell. His eyes widened as he recalled almost falling with her but he was caught and sent to reeducation. His headache returned with full force and he couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping his lips.

“I know it hurts, little one,” Gabriel reached over and patted his arm “it’ll pass. How many times have you been reprogrammed?”

“I don’t know, I can’t…” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding pain “make sense of it all. Michael said…that I had to…remember my mistakes.”

“That’s why your head hurts, all the memories he returned. But at a glance, they weren’t mistakes, not to me anyway. And certainly not to the Winchesters, who by the way, are on their way here. We’re not far from them actually.”

Castiel dared open his eyes though the light in the room caused more pain “How do you know where they are? They’re warded.”

“I was already in town when they rolled in and I know what they look like. We’ve met a time or two. Nice job with the warding though.”

Castiel put a hand to his head “Can you make the pain stop?”

“Sorry, this kind of thing needs to sort itself out. You should be fine in a day or two.”

Castiel shut his eyes again as another memory came to him “I tried to stop Passover.”

Gabriel chuckled “I remember that actually. It was before I took off. You said all children were innocent, even pagans and shouldn’t die just to prove a point. I agreed with you to be honest but” he shrugged “I didn’t wanna tangle with Michael. He was especially pissy back then.”

At the mention of Gabriel leaving Heaven, Castiel decided to ignore his own “indiscretions” and focus on Gabriel’s “Why did you leave?”

“I was afraid you’d ask that.” Gabriel sighed again “Ah well, I guess I opened the door.”

Castiel looked back at the door he’d come through—it was closed “What door?”

Gabriel blinked and then shook his head with a chuckle “Right, you always were pretty literal. I wasn’t talking about an actual door, baby bird. It was a metaphor.”

“Oh.” Castiel didn’t have the time or the patience for metaphors. Why couldn’t people just be direct? “Why did you leave?”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head “I couldn’t take it anymore, Cassie. I tried for a while after Lucifer was imprisoned. But Michael had changed so much, so had Raphael and the whole re-education nonsense—that pissed me off. I don’t even know who started that crap. But it was just me against the both of them and all their minions. So. I made sure the Annunciation was my last job and I split.”

Knowing what he knew know, Castiel nodded “I understand. I’m remembering that I tried to leave more than once. But I always got caught.”

Gabriel was silent a moment and then said “That’s because you were trained in group battle tactics, not sneaking around on your own.”

“I concede that” Castiel clutched his head as another spasm of pain overcame him.

“Here, kid. Drink this” Gabriel held out a glass of some clear liquid.

“What?”

“It’s water. Humans kind of sorta need it to live.”

“Right.” Castiel took the glass and just stared at it.

“Drink it, Cas. You put it to your lips and tip it into your mouth.”

“I know the mechanics. You don’t need to be condescending.” Castiel took a sip of the water. It was surprisingly refreshing. “I have had beer recently.”

“Not surprising. You always did have a problem with substance abuse.”

“What?” He had to squeeze his eyes shut again.

“Remember how they caught you after Passover? They found you in Greece, drunk off your ass after you drained three wineries dry.”

Oh yes. When Castiel failed to stop the senseless murder of innocent children, he drowned his sorrows in Dionysian wine. It caused him to drop his guard and be apprehended. Consuming alcohol when upset was a very bad idea.

“Well…” Castiel managed through the spasming pain “I suppose… now that I’m human…it won’t take…quite as much…as that to… get me… ‘drunk off my ass’.”

Gabriel chuckled “Not even close. Try not to talk, it might help.”

Castiel took a breath and another sip of water “When will Dean and Sam be here?”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow “ _Dean_ and Sam, huh? Fifteen more minutes and that’s with Dean speeding like a bat outta hell.”

“Why? I’m not important. Despite what Dean told me on the phone, I’m useless now.”

Gabriel looked incredulous “You think just because you’ve lost your powers that your best friends shouldn’t rescue you?”

“Exactly. They shouldn’t be worrying about me.”

“But they don’t have any special powers—unless Sam shoots up with demon blood—and you save them all the time.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I’m not worthy.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “Frigg’s frosted tits.”

Castiel blinked at the odd statement “Uh, what?”

“Are you serious? Castiel, the Brothers Grimm, Lumberjack Ken edition aren’t the type to give up on their friends. And you’re not useless. You still have millennia worth of knowledge and you can learn to fight as a human. Those monkeys will see to it.”

“The Brothers Grimm, Lumberjack Ken edition?”

Gabriel groaned “That’s what you pick up on? Jesus.”

“My point, Gabriel, is that Dean and Sam shouldn’t worry about me when they have an apocalypse to contend with. Besides, they don’t really care. I’m just a tool to them, to be discarded as soon as I’ve fulfilled my usefulness.”

“What in the name of our Father who isn’t in Heaven makes you think that? Those mooks aren’t that callous.”

Castiel looked down at his glass, unsure how to put these insecurities into words. He knew Dean and Sam would fight to the last breath for their loved ones. He just didn’t think he was one of their loved ones.

Gabriel sighed heavily, wearily “Do I have your consent to look into your mind to see what you can’t put into words?”

“Please do.”

After a moment Gabriel said softly, “Oh baby bird, didn’t you ever read Dean’s mind for yourself?”

“Not once I truly rebelled. I felt it was an invasion of privacy. He always sounds so angry or annoyed when he speaks to me, like I’m an inconvenience. Now I’m even more of one.”

“Yet you’ve continued to help him. You rebelled, you _fell_ for him. Oh Cassie, that’s not fair. If he’s not…well then he doesn’t deserve your…loyalty.” A table appeared between them and on it rested a plate of cheese, olives and pita bread. “Eat something.”

“I’m not…” but Castiel was interrupted by a rumbling in his stomach and an odd hollow feeling.

“That was your stomach saying ‘Feed me.’ Anyway, eating might help your head.”

Castiel relented and tore off a piece of the pita and ate it. Then he had a piece of cheese, then an olive. Then he ate two pieces of bread with cheese between them because it seemed like a novel idea.

“You know,” Gabriel leaned back again “I don’t understand why you have such a low opinion of yourself, considering.”

“Considering what?”

“Ah, I guess that hasn’t come back to you yet. Give it time. It is in there though.”

“What is?”

“You’ll see.”

Castiel picked up another olive and that’s when it came back to him, came back to him so violently he fell out of his chair. Naturally, it was then that Dean and Sam chose to charge through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long to find Cas’s location—he was in an abandoned building on the other end of town. They were there within half an hour. As they busted through the door, Dean paid no mind to the Trickster and went straight for Cas who was on the floor, clutching his head.

“Cas! You okay? What happened?” Dean put a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“Obviously he’s not okay, you moron.” The Trickster scoffed.

“What’d you do to him?” Sam demanded.

“Saved him from being arrested for trespassing. You’re welcome.” The Trickster’s arms were crossed but other than that he seemed perfectly relaxed sitting in his chair.

Dean turned his attention back to Cas “Cas?”

“Dean?” Cas blinked at him “What are you doing here? You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Bullshit. Cas, I told you, you’re family.”

“You could act like it once in a while,” the Trickster said, growled really.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He thinks you find him inconvenient.”

What? That didn’t make sense. What the hell did Dean say or do to make Cas think that? He was about to demand an explanation but the Trickster wasn’t done.

“Apparently you’re always angry and frustrated and you always sound like you’re annoyed with him. Personally, I think it’s because you’re so deep in the…”

“GABRIEL!” Cas shouted, cutting him off “SHUT UP!”

Dean shared a look with Sam, then they both stared at the Trickster “Gabriel?”

“What kind of Trickster is named Gabriel?” Dean asked.

“Not a trickster” Cas moaned “archangel.”

“Son of a bitch. You’ve been an archangel this whole time?”

Gabriel, apparently, looked at Dean like he was a complete moron. “Since the day God created me. But enough about me. There’s water on the table, give it to Castiel.”

Cas was leaning weakly against Dean now, he moaned again “Would rather…have wine.”

“Not till your headache goes away, Owlet,” Gabriel spoke to Cas with a gentleness Dean didn’t think he was capable of.

Cas whimpered, the sound more gut-wrenching in person than it had been over the phone.

“Why does his head hurt so bad?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He hated seeing the people he cared about in pain. “What the fuck’s an owlet?”

“Baby owl” Sam supplied automatically.

Gabriel stood up, but kept his arms crossed “When an angel is taken to re-education for disobedience, quite often his memories are altered. That means he doesn’t remember disobeying. Castiel has “disobeyed”” he momentarily uncrossed his arms and actually used air quotes “several times, despite not remembering previously disobeying. Apparently, Michael decided he wasn’t learning that way and decided to have him remember his “mistakes”.”

“But” Sam set his stake down. There was no point in it since it wouldn’t work on an angel, “Why take his grace?”

“I was already falling” Cas sounded like he was about to pass out “he said ‘why prolong the process’. And so I can’t protect you anymore.”

Dean slid his arm around Cas’s shoulders to hold him steading “It’s okay, Cas. We’ll protect you now.”

“Not…your…job. You protect Sam. I protect you.”

Sam stepped closer to them “How about we all just protect each other, Cas?”

“Yeah” Dean said.

“Oh please,” Gabriel rolled his eyes “before I get cavities.”

Cas shut his eyes and buried his face against Dean’s chest with another whimper.

“Can you make the pain stop?” Dean asked Gabriel.

“No. I can’t heal pain inflicted by another archangel. The headaches will stop in a day or two as his memories slot into place.” Gabriel knelt in front of Cas and said something in what might have been Greek.

Cas nodded.

Gabriel said something else in the same language.

“You can tell them” Cas replied in English.

“All right,” Gabriel got to his feet “if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Tell us what?” Dean and Sam both asked.

“It’s something I remembered” Cas managed before once again burying his face against Dean.

Gabriel flopped back into his chair “To make a long story as short as possible, Castiel didn’t come into being as a full angel.”

“Wha…” Dean started to say but the archangel made a slashing motion and Dean’s voice literally caught in his throat. Sam seemed to be having the same problem.

“No interruptions.” Gabriel said “Castiel was the product of an affair between an angel and a goddess—a union way more forbidden than angel and human or demon and human. Eventually Castiel chose to be a full angel and joined his father in Heaven. I guess the brainwashing started soon after because he forgot what he was. And thinking about it, I’m wondering, Cas, if your father could have been taken to re-education too?”

Cas sat up straight “How? He rules Heaven, who would go against him?”

Wait. Cas’s angel dad ruled Heaven? Wasn’t that Michael? Holy shit.

“You’re going against him,” Gabriel pointed out.

“That’s not the same thing. Who in their right mind would take Michael to re-education? Why would they?”

Gabriel shrugged “You got me, kid.”

Cas looked at Dean, then at Sam and finally back at Gabriel “Did you do something to them?”

“I didn’t want them to interrupt,” Gabriel snapped his fingers.

“Your dad’s Michael?” were the first words out of Dean’s mouth “You’re half Pagan?”

“Apparently.”

“Not all pagans are like the ones you’ve met, jackass,” Gabriel spat. “In fact, Cas’s mother’s pantheon does not condone the consumption of human flesh.”

“Who is your mom, Cas?” Sam’s voice was gentle but also very fascinated. Dean could practically see the questions forming in his head.

“Athena.”

“I thought she was supposed to be a virgin” Sam said after a moment of stunned silence.

“It’s called a myth for a reason, bucko” Gabriel said. “But that’s also why she allowed Castiel to go with Michael—she had a reputation.”

“No” Cas moaned “she let me go because it’s what I chose.”

“Would you like me to call her for you?”

Cas shook his head.

“Okay. Well,” Gabriel stood up again “I got stuff to do. I think you’ll be all right with Sam and Dean. Here” he laid a hand on Cas’s chest and there was a flash “less painful when an archangel does it. You’re now warded, though I can still find you. Pray if you need me, Owlet.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Dean pulled Cas to his feet, deciding to think about all this new information later “Come on, buddy, let’s get out of here.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

 

Castiel fell asleep in the car on the way to Dean and Sam’s motel room. His sleep was filled with memories; some he was glad to have back, others he’d be content never recalling at all. When he woke up he was lying in a bed, covered in a blanket and missing his coat, suit jacket, tie and shoes. It was very early morning by the way the light poked through the curtains. He sat up to take in his surroundings, noticing gratefully that his head did not ache. At least not for now.

Sam was snoring in the other bed and Dean was sitting at the small table looking at Sam’s computer.

“Dean?”

Dean turned towards him, shutting the laptop as he did “Hey, how ya feeling?”

“I’m not in intense pain at the moment.”

“That’s good. Other than that?”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel threw the blanket aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Did you sleep any?”

“Someone had to make sure you kept breathing. So. You’re really human now?”

Castiel nodded “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Dude. Don’t apologize. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

Castiel noticed a strange pressure in his groin are, he believed it was his bladder. He sighed “I think I need to urinate.”

Dean snorted “TMI, dude. Bathroom’s through there” he pointed to an open door. “Don’t forget to wash your hands when you’re done.”

Castiel successfully relieved his bladder and washed his hands as Dean instructed. As he did, a thought occurred to him. He exited the bathroom and approached Dean “Were you watching me sleep? I thought that was creepy.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Special circumstances, moron. It’s not creepy when you’re making sure the person doesn’t croak in their sleep.”

Castiel sat in the other chair at the table, facing Dean “I’m pretty sure that’s a double standard.”

“It is not.” Dean took a breath “Would you like to sleep some more?”

“No. Would you?”

“I’m fine.”

“So am I.” Castiel’s stomach growled “Do you have any food?”

“The Burger King across the street opens in half an hour. I’ll get something then.”

“All right.”

“I could make some coffee now though. Room came with a machine.” Dean stood and went over to the counter “Come on, I’ll show you how.”

Castiel tried coffee before he became full angel—Hermes had introduced it to him and he enjoyed it. He got to his feet and joined Dean.

Sam woke up a few minutes later when the coffee began to drip into the pot. He seemed in a haze till he emerged from the bathroom. “Morning guys. How are you feeling, Cas?”

“Hungry,” Castiel answered honestly. “It’s an odd sensation.”

Sam chuckled “It can be. So I have a ton of questions, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

“Can it wait till breakfast, Sammy?” Dean handed Castiel a cup of coffee “Blow on it first, it’s hot. And there’s cream and sugar if you don’t like it plain.”

“Thank you Dean. I’ve enjoyed coffee before, a long time ago. I think Hermes got the beans from an African friend of his and it was sweetened with honey as I recall.” He blew on the steaming liquid.

Dean handed a cup to Sam “We can get honey later if you want but there’s nothing like a cup of strong black coffee.”

“Don’t listen to him” Sam said “drink your coffee however you want.”

Castiel took a small sip of his drink. The taste was bitter on his human tongue but not altogether unpleasant. He took another sip to be sure. “This is acceptable as it is.”

Dean grinned, which gave Castiel a pleasant sensation in his chest “Damn right it is.”

When Dean left to get breakfast, Castiel requested to have whatever Dean was having to make things easier. Plus it made Dean smile again and that really made Castiel feel very nice. Of course as soon as Dean was out of the door, Sam started asking questions.

“So, how did Michael and Athena get together?” He had a notebook and pen in front of him for some reason. And slightly to his right he opened up the laptop and typed something.

Castiel blinked “I don’t remember my own conception, Sam.”

Sam wasn’t fazed “I meant how did they meet?”

“I don’t know. I never asked nor did either one of them volunteer the information.”

“Why not?” Sam’s eyes were wide.

Castiel sighed heavily “My father is an archangel who thinks emotions are for weak monkeys. I got the sense he viewed the coupling with my mother as a mistake. My mother is a war goddess who thinks almost exclusively with logic and reason and is more afraid of emotions than your brother.”

“Whoa. Um, why did you choose to become fully angel?”

“Simply put? I wanted the structure.” The truth was that he’d had a vision, a calling from God but he wasn’t comfortable discussing that with anyone just yet.

“But…”

“Sam” Castiel held up a hand “I appreciate your interest but can it wait till Dean’s back so I don’t have to repeat myself?”

“Sure, yeah of course.”

“Thank you.”

They spent the rest of the time waiting for Dean in a not entirely uncomfortable silence. Sam kept glancing at him like he was a particularly fascinating science specimen. It was getting aggravating—Dean better hurry up with breakfast. Or he was going to come back to find his brother gagged, blindfolded and hogtied. Castiel had yet to meet a boar he couldn’t catch and field dress. Sam was likely significantly easier than a wild boar. Now Castiel understood why people got so uncomfortable when _he_ stared. Though to be honest he couldn’t help up but gaze at Dean’s soul, it was so beautiful. He couldn’t do that anymore though and that was a distressing thought.

Dean came back with hash browns and egg and sausage sandwiches. When Castiel was merely half angel and half god, he hadn’t really needed to eat but he did enjoy it on occasion, as all gods did. His favorite had been the beef of Apollo’s precious “golden” cattle. Contrary to the belief of most hunters not all pagan gods ate humans. In fact, as Gabriel had mentioned, the Olympians were steadfastly against it. Humans couldn’t worship you if they were dead after all—once their souls were in the Afterlife they didn’t need to worry about anything anymore. Olympians preferred the smells of cooking farm animals like cows and sheep. Human flesh was disgusting. Castiel had been a teenager when they threw Tantalus into Tartarus for trying to serve them his nephew.

The point was that Castiel remembered quite well what meat was supposed to taste like and whatever the meat in this breakfast sandwich was, it was not beef. It didn’t even taste like pork, chicken or goat. Castiel chewed and swallowed his first bite out of politeness. The “egg” didn’t taste like egg either. He set the sandwich down on the table and took a drink of coffee.

“Don’t like it?” Dean asked, he’d been watching him closely.

“I’m sorry, Dean but this can’t be real food. I had food before I was an angel and this is horrible.”

Dean snatched up the sandwich “I’ll eat it if you don’t want it. What’d you eat, anyway? Humans?” His voice was full of disgust.

“Gabriel said his mother’s pantheon didn’t,” Sam said, like he was talking to a frightened animal.

Castiel folded his arms over his chest “Not every pagan is as bloodthirsty as those you’ve met. In fact, most are not.”

“Yeah right” Dean mumbled.

“Dean” Sam said, “don’t be pissed at Cas.”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes “So why’d you join the halo brigade, huh? You’re mom that much of a bitch? She had a habit of turning people into spiders, right?”

Castiel stood so fast he knocked his chair down, “That was one time, you assbutt. How would you like it if I insulted your mother without your consent? You are unbelievably prejudiced. What happened between here and the restaurant? You were nicer earlier.” Before he was a full angel, Castiel, like his mother didn’t take “shit” from anyone. He was starting to feel like that again.

“Seriously, Dean,” Sam said “what’s up with you? It can’t be because Cas doesn’t like Burger King’s breakfast.”

“I can defend myself, thank you, Sam. My reasons for choosing my Grace over my Ambrosia are my own and I don’t need to explain myself to you, Dean _Michael_ Winchester.” Castiel knew that, of late, Dean despised his middle name.

Dean took a deep breath and looked up at him “I’m sorry, okay?” Even though he was human now, Castiel could still see the truth in Dean’s eyes, “I guess I’m just tired or something.”

Castiel righted his chair, “You should have slept.” He sat down and finished his coffee.

“You better like pie or we’re gonna have problems,” Dean’s eyes twinkled and he winked.

Sam rolled his eyes “Pie isn’t the end all or be all, Cas. So what’s Athena really like?”

“And what the hell did she see in Michael?”

“I never asked her.” Castiel leaned back in his chair “I already told you, Sam, that my mother feared emotions more than Dean.”

“Hey” Dean was indignant but he really had nothing to offer in his favor.

“Mother was often busy as the Greek region was in near constant war so she left me with Demeter a lot. Demeter taught me to garden.” Castiel remembered his great aunt fondly. He was fairly certain she was the reason he loved Earth and nature so much. And bees, her throne had had bees carved into it. He’d liked to sit at her feet and trace the bees with his finger.

“Wait” Sam said, brows furrowed “Isn’t Ambrosia what the gods eat to stay immortal?”

Castiel chuckled “No, that’s a mistranslation. Ambrosia is to the Olympians as Grace is to the Angels.”

“Whoa. Cool.”

“That reminds me” Castiel got up again and dug in his coat which was lying on the bed. “I guess I don’t need this anymore, Dean” he held out Dean’s amulet.

Dean took it “Surprised Michael didn’t take it from you.”

“I don’t think he cares.”

“So” instead of putting the necklace around his neck, Dean put it in his pocket “What kind of food did you used to eat?”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

 

Dean felt like a real dick. Honestly, he had no idea why he was so rude to Cas when he got back with the food. Well, he could probably figure it out if he really sat down and thought about it. Maybe analyze the thoughts he’d been having while waiting for his order and standing behind that couple who was holding hands. But he didn’t want to do that.

To make it up to Cas, they ended up at a Greek restaurant the next town over for lunch. Dean couldn’t pronounce its name for the life of him but apparently it had good reviews, according to Sam and his magic WIFI connection. They served Greek wine, liquor and beer, which he was happy about. It was never too early to start drinking in his opinion. Sam gave him a bitch face when he ordered a beer but Cas ordered wine so it was okay.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere, Sammy” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and sipped his water (with a twist of lemon) but didn’t comment. When the waitress came to take their food orders, Sam ordered, big surprise, a salad. Dean and Cas were both a little more indecisive. On the drive over, Cas said he didn’t know about modern Greek food and Dean just plain didn’t know. He was used to simple American food. Dad or Bobby never splurged on anything fancy. Unless you counted Bobby’s favorite buffet in Sioux Falls.

In the end, Dean and Cas both chose the gyros and an appetizer of spanakopita.

“So Cas” Sam said as they waited for their food “do you think Gabriel could have been right about Michael being brainwashed too?”

Cas shrugged “I don’t know.” He sighed “I’d rather not discuss it, Sam.”

Dean suddenly had a thought “Cas, if Michael’s your dad, can he use you as a vessel? And is Jimmy still in there?” he was honestly surprised Sam hadn’t thought of that question first.

Cas took a sip of his wine “Jimmy’s soul moved on when Raphael killed me. I came back in this body alone. As for the former, I don’t know. I suppose it’s possible.” He looked sad and contemplative “Should I inform Amelia and Claire?”

“I think that’s up to you, Cas. I think they already accepted they weren’t gonna get him back.”

“Claire prays to me sometimes. I won’t be able to hear her anymore. She prays for her father. How would I tell her?”

Dean took a gulp of his beer, he was gonna need more booze for this conversation. “Who says you have to?”

“She deserves the truth, Dean. So does her mother. I promised Jimmy I would look after them. It’s my fault he’s dead—I owe him.”

Well, Dean couldn’t really argue with that logic. Maybe they could take the time to check on the Novaks. And hey, Dean was all for avoiding dealing with the Apocalypse. “Okay, we can see if we can find them, if you want. That okay with you, Sam?” he didn’t take his eyes off Cas.

“Sure.”

“Thank you both.”

Dean and Cas kept eye contact till their food arrived.

Nobody said anything as they began to eat. The gyro was okay, it reminded Dean of a taco. It was a Greek taco. He wasn’t sure how he felt about those Greek olives though, they were kind of sour. He looked over at Cas who had a pretty blissed out expression on his face as he chewed.

“This is delicious” Cas said around a mouthful. Dean was glad of that because whenever Cas looked distressed it just tugged at him. Never mind the fact it was just a nice change of pace to see the usually Vulcan-like angel show emotion of any sort.

“It ain’t half bad” Dean agreed “glad you like it. Think you’ll want dessert?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I like honey.”

“So where to next?” Sam asked “Think we should go to Bobby’s before we find the Novaks?”

Dean nodded “Yeah, he can help. I mean I gave Amelia Bobby’s info. Maybe she got in touch with him.”

They got baklava to go and twelve hours later they were in Sioux Falls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

 

Castiel found himself in the Parthenon, his mother’s temple, when it was in its full glory.

“Hello, Castiel.”

Castiel turned and before him stood a beautiful goddess. She was tall, had rich golden brown hair, skin like smooth olive butter and grey eyes. She wore a blue dress and a simple breast plate.

“Hello Mother. I’m dreaming aren’t I?”

Athena nodded “You fell asleep in that steel monstrosity your boyfriend drives.”

“My what?”

“Dean, your boyfriend.”

“Dean is not my boyfriend” though Castiel, now that he thought about it, without being an angel, wasn’t put off by the idea. Before becoming fully angel, before re-education, he was attracted to men and Dean was a fine example of one. His looks aside, Castiel had always been fond of him, he’d felt a special connection to Dean since pulling him from Hell. But he never considered romance, he hadn’t dared.

“Really?” Athena titled her head “You look at him like he is.”

“Dean prefers women. Why are you in my dream?”

“Your hunters have trust issues and hair triggers. I felt this was the wiser course of action at present.” That was a fair point and Dean would likely be rude. “It’s good to see you again, my son.” She put a hand on his cheek.

Castiel couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “I’m sorry, Mother.”

“For what, child?”

“For forgetting.”

“That’s not your fault. You remember now, that’s what matters.” She sighed “I’m afraid I can’t return your Ambrosia.”

“That’s all right. I didn’t think you could.”

“I would still like to help you. No one wants the Apocalypse. The gun you’re looking for…”

“The Colt? Do you know where it is?”

“No. But I do know it can’t kill Lucifer.”

“What?” Castiel staggered back “How can you be sure?”

“I am the one who told Samuel Colt how to build it. I couldn’t very well have it kill angels, now could I?” Athena touched his shoulder.

“Then what are we supposed to do? How do we stop the Apocalypse?”

“Something as big as that, did you really think all it would take was a gun?”

Castiel leaned against a column “How do we stop it? Should we even be looking for the Colt?”

“The gun still kills demons, it certainly would be a handy weapon. Hermes can help you find it, I’ll send him in the morning.”

“How do we stop the Apocalypse?” Castiel repeated.

“There are only two sure ways I can think of and neither one easy. Either kill Lucifer with an archangel blade or throw him back into his cage.”

“How would we do that?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t know. Gabriel might.”

“Perhaps. When was the last time you spoke to Father?” Castiel suddenly wanted to know.

“Not since before you went to Heaven.”

“Oh. What did you ever see in him?”

Athena chuckled “He was a great warrior. Dean is a great warrior too.”

Castiel blinked “What?”

Athena smiled “He’s precisely your type as I recall—once he gets over himself.”

“Mother.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Unless you have anything helpful to add…”

“All right” she kissed his forehead. “I’ll send Hermes in the morning.”

“You could come in person.”

“Soon perhaps.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

 

Castiel woke up just as they arrived at Bobby’s after midnight. “How long was I asleep?”

“Not long” Dean shut off the engine. “Hey, you wanna have a shower? You can borrow something of mine to wear and we’ll get your own clothes tomorrow.”

“All right.”

Castiel broke the news of the Colt over breakfast eight hours later.

“Somehow I ain’t surprised” Bobby muttered—he’d also taken Castiel’s human status and true origins in a similar fashion.

“It was a long shot anyway” Sam said.

Dean was disconcertingly quiet, jaw twitching—that was a clear sign he was extremely upset.

Castiel prayed for strength and took a deep breath “Dean…”

“What the hell are we supposed to do now?!” Dean banged his fist on the table.

“That wasn’t all she told me” Castiel said quickly. He couldn’t magically lower Dean’s blood pressure anymore “We do have other options. They’re just more difficult.”

“And what the hell are those?” asked Bobby.

Castiel told them.

“More like impossible” Dean muttered “How in the hell…?”

“I don’t know, Dean. But we still have time.”

“Do you have any idea how to open the Cage?” Sam asked.

“No. Gabriel might. Killing Lucifer might be the easiest course of action.”

“How would we get close enough for that?”

“It’s a suicide mission,” Dean said.

“Oh not necessarily” A young looking man appeared, leaning against Bobby’s counter. He had curly black hair, golden eyes and a Mediterranean tan. He wore beige trousers with multiple pockets and a blue hooded sweatshirt advertising the 2004 Athens Olympics. It was Hermes, the Olympian messenger god.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were, needless to say, somewhat startled.

Sam dropped his spoon into his cereal. Dean shouted “Who the fuck are you?” while getting to his feet.

Bobby mumbled “I need to put up better wards.”

Castiel stood “Hello Hermes.”

Hermes grinned “Hey, cuz, been a while.”

“Cuz?” Sam looked between them “Shouldn’t you be his uncle?” he asked Hermes.

Hermes laughed “It’s called a myth for a reason, bucko. Athena’s not my sister. You think Castiel is the only half archangel half Olympian there is?”

“Hermes is the son of Gabriel” Castiel explained.

Sam seemed thoughtful “Thinking about it, I’m not really surprised.”

Hermes blinked “I’m not sure to be flattered or insulted.”

Sam shrugged “I guess that’s up to you.”

“Hermes, do you know where Samuel Colt’s Colt is?” Castiel asked.

“What’s the point” Dean crossed his arms “if it can’t kill the devil?”

“It can still kill demons, Dean. I thought you might like to have it anyway.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged “Yeah okay.”

“Yes I do know where the Colt is,” Hermes said “but getting it is gonna be aggravating.”

“How so?” Bobby asked.

Hermes stepped away from the counter “Because it’s currently in the possession of the king of the crossroads demons and he has got to be the single most annoying demon there is. Ever. Even worse than Asmodeus.” His golden staff appeared in his hand and he waved it over Bobby. “Consider that a ‘You can trust me’ present.”

Bobby looked up at him suspiciously “What did you do?”

“Stand up and find out.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot to his forehead.

“No way” Sam said “Bobby can you feel your legs?”

Bobby put one hand flat on the table, then the other and pushed himself up. He was standing and he looked so relieved and happy, Castiel couldn’t help but feel the same.

“Thanks” Bobby said to Hermes, voice full of awe.

“No problem. Now,” Hermes patted a satchel that was suddenly over his shoulder. “I have some stuff from your mother, Castiel. Mind if I clear the table? Thanks.” Without waiting for a response, Hermes snapped his fingers and the table was clear of the breakfast dishes. “First thing’s first” Hermes pulled a large round object from his satchel—it was covered in a cloth.

Castiel felt his eyes widen “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yep. Athena’s shield. She’s loaning it to you. Lift the cloth only when it’s facing enemies. Do not look at it yourself. It can turn demon and angel meatsuits into stone…”

“Seriously?” Dean sputtered.

Sam finally got to his feet as well “I know that story. After Perseus killed Medusa Athena put the head on her shield.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Yeah, thanks Brainiac. I knew that.” No, he didn’t. “You’re saying the thing still turns people into stone even though the monster is dead?”

“Yes” Castiel said “Gorgons were very powerful.”

“As I was saying” Hermes said pointedly. He never did like being interrupted. “It can turn demon and angel meatsuits into stone. Demons are trapped for just long enough to draw a devil’s trap and trap them permanently. Angels can escape in ten seconds flat. But they’d need to find a new vessel.” He laid the shield on the table. “Next in my magic bag of tricks. Athena sent this for you, Dean.” He pulled out a rifle.

“For me?” Dean’s brows furrowed “I already…”

“You don’t have this rifle” Hermes handed it to him. “This is the Winchester Mystery Rifle. You think Samuel Colt’s the only gun maker to ever make a monster killing gun? I even think there’s a Remington somewhere.”

Bobby and Sam looked on in awe.

Dean held the Rifle as if it were made of extremely delicate glass. “It’s a Winchester Repeating, like Chuck Connors had in the Rifleman.”

The weapon was clearly very old but in excellent condition. Both the wooden and metal parts were etched with magic symbols.

“How come we never heard of this?” Dean asked, voice soft, nearly reverent. It was very clear that he was immediately attached to the rifle.

“Because Sarah Winchester buried it and then built the fun house from hell on top of it. Athena had me fetch it about sixty years ago. Nobody else knows it exists.”

“Why did she send it to me?”

“She thinks you’re a good influence on Castiel. You know, free thinking and all that.”

Castiel’s face felt very warm, he remembered the feeling as embarrassment. Dean’s own cheeks were touched with pink.

“Oh, extra bullets,” Hermes handed Dean a wooded box. “There’s also instructions on how to make more.”

“Awesome.” Dean stroked the barrel of the rifle. “Hello beautiful.”

Sam arched an eyebrow “Do you need a minute alone to get acquainted with your new friend, Dean?”

“Shut up, bitch, you’re just jealous.”

“Please. This means when we get the Colt back, I get to keep it.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

“Dean!”

“Idjits” Muttered Bobby as he walked (damn near skipped) to pour himself more coffee.

Hermes cleared his throat “Anyway, I have more.” He pulled out a small thing that Castiel understood attached to a computer. “Sam, this is a complete compendium on every supernatural creature there is.”

Sam took it with wide eyes “Cool. Thanks.”

“And one more thing for Castiel. This comes from Zeus.” He pulled out a golden sword. “You can use this as a regular blade or to summon lightning.”

“Thank you” Castiel took the sword and the kitchen lights flashed.

“What the hell was that?” Bobby demanded.

Hermes chuckled “It likes you, Cas. It was always supposed to be yours. Zeus had Hephaestus whip it up for you but you chose your Grace before it was finished.”

Castiel looked down, feeling shame but he couldn’t regret his decision. If he hadn’t chosen his Grace he wouldn’t have met Dean. “I will have to thank Grandfather Zeus.”

“Make sure you do. You know how he is.”

“I take it you chose your Ambrosia then” Sam said to Hermes.

“Well yeah. Way more freedom. Anyway Sam, also on that flash drive is all you need to know about Crowley.”

“Crowley?”

“The sulfur secretor that has the Colt.”

“Do you know how to open Lucifer’s cage?” Bobby asked suddenly.

“Yes. Well, mostly.”

“Mostly?” Dean finally took his attention off the rifle.

“I know the keys but I don’t know the incantation. I assume the Horsemen do since it’s their rings that are the keys.”

“The Horsemen rings?”

“Don’t ask me why.”

“We already have War’s” Dean said.

Castiel glanced at him sharply “You do?”

“I didn’t tell you that?”

“No you didn’t tell me that” Castiel laid his sword over the shield and crossed his arms.

“Nice job with that, by the way” Hermes sat on the counter. “Ares couldn’t stop laughing for a week straight. Ironically, he’s never really liked Horseman War.”

“How do we find the other Horsemen?” Castiel asked.

“Follow the carnage?” Hermes shrugged. “Cousin, I don’t know everything as much as I’m loath to admit it. This is what I do know: Famine and Pestilence will be easier than Death but harder than War. Currently, Death isn’t exactly up and about. Lucifer will have to summon him—which will require a ceremony and a lot of, well, death. I’ll keep an ear open for info on that for you. I’m a guide of souls so I’ll hear about it. Heck, I’ll probably have to be present for it.” He shuddered “Not looking forward to seeing Uncle Lou.”

“Do you know where God is?”

“You mean the grandfather we share? No idea. If He doesn’t want to be found, Cas, He won’t be, magic amulet or not.”

Castiel sat down “I suppose I always knew that.”

Hermes took his leave shortly after, promising without being prompted that he’d look for Amelia and Claire. Bobby didn’t even know who they were.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

 

Sam immediately took his new flash drive to his laptop. Bobby mumbled something about taking a walk, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the kitchen.  Dean let out a breath and looked at Cas who had picked up his sword again—kitchen lights flashing.

“Cas, what do you think is easier? Killing Lucifer or putting him back in the cage?”

“I don’t know” Cas ran a finger along the flat of the blade. Why did Dean’s mind go to a completely inappropriate place? He shouldn’t think things like that about his best friend. He tried so hard not to think of any dude like that, no matter how drop dead gorgeous he was. No. His dad would be rolling in his grave, if he had one, if he thought his oldest son… No, Dean, stop thinking about it. Cas looked up at him in concern “Are you all right, Dean? You look feverish.”

Dean blinked and shook his head “What? No, I’m fine.”

Cas squinted and no, Dean did not find that adorable. “No, you’re fine? That sounds like a contradiction, Dean.”

“I mean, no I’m not feverish. Yes, I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Cas was wearing a pair of Dean’s jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The jeans hung low on him though, as they were a pair of Dean’s oldest and loosest. Combined with the shirt that may have been a little tight, they revealed the top of Cas’s white boxers and hips you could cut your tongue on. Stop it, Dean!

Dean cleared his throat “You wanna head to the store, Cas? Get some clothes that actually fit you?”

Cas gave him a small smile and set his sword back down “Certainly. We won’t need weapons will we?”

Dean smirked “Well, since it’s not Black Friday, I doubt it but Wal-Mart can get pretty crazy. Come on,” he led the way out of the kitchen.

“What’s Black Friday?” Cas asked, behind him.

“Buddy, you don’t wanna know.”

“Why are you still holding the rifle?”

“Cos I’m putting her in the trunk where she’ll be safe.” Dean let Sam know where they were going and he acknowledged with a wave, eyes riveted to the computer screen. Once Dean and Cas were outside, Dean told him, because Cas was suddenly walking in front of him “Dude, pull up your pants. Showing your underwear is tacky as fuck. And just impractical in a fight.”

Cas paused and hiked up his jeans so they were covering his boxers “Yes, I can see the problems that would cause.”

And maybe, maybe Dean kind of wanted to see how Cas’s ass looked in jeans that fit right. “Yeah, you’re really not much smaller in the waist than me but you’re a couple inches shorter, gravity’s gonna be pulling my pants down on you. So we gotta get you some in your right size.” Yeah, that sounded believable, almost scientific. “Also Jimmy’s suit was too big for him which means it’s too big for you.” Dean opened the trunk and put the rifle inside. Connie, he was gonna call the rifle Connie. Once she was safe, he opened the passenger door for Cas before sliding in himself.

“We’ll start with Wal-Mart, gotta get you more underwear too.”

“I understand underwear is important in today’s society.”

Dean snorted “Well, I mean, you don’t have to. There’s no law saying you do. But it cuts down on chafing and you definitely wanna wear it when you’re trying on clothes.” He quickly pushed thoughts of Cas going commando in tight jeans away, though they refused to leave his mind completely. Why was Dean having such a hard time with this? No, don’t say hard you moron.

“Dean” Cas’s gravelly voice brought him out of his thoughts. “You look feverish again.”

God dammit. What the fuck ever happened to his poker face? Nope, he needed to be completely alone to think about these things so he pushed it all away. “I’m fine, Cas” his voice may have come out as a growl.

“I don’t mean to upset you.” Cas actually scooted as much up to the side door as possible. Dean didn’t want that. God, if Athena was more afraid of emotions than Dean, conversations with her must suck. Maybe there was a reason Cas always thought Dean was pissed at him.

“No, Cas, I’m sorry” Dean said after a steadying breath. “Just got a lot on my mind.”

“I understand” his tone of voice indicated that he didn’t. Dean kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to see whatever look was on Cas’s face.

The rest of the drive was silent and filled with uncomfortable tension. And it was Dean’s fault.

When they reached the nearest super center, Dean parked in the first space he saw. It was in the back of the lot but there were several empty spaces around. It cut down on the chances of something dinging Baby.

“Come on, Cas.”

Cas followed out of the cars and fell into step beside him, “Did I upset you?”

Dean shook his head “Nah man, I upset myself.” Every damn day.

They reached the front doors where Dean grabbed a cart. He turned towards the hygiene section. “Let’s get you a toothbrush and stuff first.” He stopped in his tracks as he realized he still sounded pissy. He really needed to work on his attitude around Cas—poor guy seemed a little sensitive. Well and he really didn’t want Cas to think he was an inconvenience. He turned to face him “Cas, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound pissed. And I’m sorry you thought I was always annoyed whenever you popped up before. You don’t annoy me, Cas. I need you to know that. I was never mad at you, I was mad at the situation. I’m still mad at the situation and I shouldn’t take it out on you.” Dean was kind of impressed with himself. It wasn’t often he admitted shit like that but hell, he really cared about Cas and it scared him to death.

Cas stared at him for a long moment, head cocked to the side in that way that Dean, fine, thought was endearing and adorable. Finally Cas gave a small and sweet smile “Thank you Dean. I understand, I think. My mother too, lashes out at those she cares about when something else is bothering her.”

“Exactly. Cos believe me man, if I’m ever pissed at you, you’ll know. We good?”

“Yes, Dean. We’re good. I am trying not to take anyone’s “shit” as it were but it seems to be a process.”

Dean nodded “Yeah, it can be.”

Later, Dean was certain he would look feverish again if he watched Cas try on clothes, so he shoved some in Cas’s arms and left him in the dressing room. After a few pointers, Dean told him he’d be in grocery section.

Dean figured he’d make use of Bobby’s kitchen while they were there. The old man always appreciated it when Dean volunteered for KP duty. He started with the bread and condiments aisle. The question was mayo or Miracle Whip? He preferred Miracle Whip, himself but Sam insisted mayo was healthier or some shit. What would Cas like? Bobby liked mayo too so Dean plopped both into the cart. He’d have to have Cas do a taste test.

“Is that light bright enough?”

“What?” Dean whipped around to see a woman standing next to him, hell maybe still a girl because she looked so young and innocent. She was short, a full foot shorter than Dean if she weren’t wearing three-inch heels, and she was curvy. Maybe a buck twenty soaking wet. She had blue eyes, bleached blonde hair and wore a simple pink sundress that showed off just the right amount of ample cleavage.

“Is that light bright enough,” she said again with a small smile “to find your way out of the closet?”

It took a moment to register what she said and when he did, he jerked back. “What are you talking about? Who are you?”

She grinned, like Dean’s nerves amused her. “My name’s Aphrodite.”

Dean blinked “Goddess of love Aphrodite?”

“That’s me! Now that little Cassie has his memories back, you can expect to be seeing a lot more of his mama’s family.”

Well that was just awesome; he was going to be inundated with Greek gods. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “What are you doing talking to me? Cas is in the dressing room.” It was a testament to just how his life was that he didn’t think it was weird to be talking with a goddess in the middle of Wal-Mart.

“I know. I wanted to meet you first, Dean.” Aphrodite looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

“Why?” Dean eyed her warily.

“Remember my metaphor?”

“I’m not in any closet, lady.”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, “PUH-lease, sweetie. You don’t need to lie to me. I can see what’s really in your heart.”

“Sounds gross.”

She huffed out a breath of air “Why do so many heroes have to be so snarky?”

“I ain’t a hero.”

She smiled gently “Yes you are.” She held up a hand when he was about to protest again “You’re a stubborn one. Not to worry, I’m an expert in stubborn men. Ares is way worse than you. Dean, nobody you love is going to judge you for being bi. In fact, your dad always thought you were ac/dc and he didn’t care.”

The fuck did she just say? No way. Dean stared at her in disbelief, “He what? I don’t believe it.”

“It’s true,” Aphrodite nodded. “He wanted you to find a strong man who won’t take your shit but at the same time respect you when you stood up to him. He even told Bobby once when he was drunk. Ask him.”

“How come Dad never told me? Why’d I always think he’d be against it?” Dad wanted him to find a strong man? What? Huh? Should that be insulting?

“Because your daddy was allergic to heart to heart talks, you know that. Plus he had that whole ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ crap drilled into him. He didn’t like showing emotions because he thought it was weak. That’s bullshit by the way. It takes a strong man to show what he’s feeling. And don’t you go trying to convince Cassie otherwise.” She actually shook her finger at him.

“It is weak” Dean said automatically. “At least in a fight” he added.

Aphrodite face palmed and muttered something about warriors. She looked up at him “You have feelings for Castiel. You should act on them. He’ll be receptive. Trust me.”

“I…” before he could even think of what to say, Aphrodite tugged on the front of his cart.

“You can get food when Cas is done trying on clothes. Come on, I wanna help. I love clothes shopping!”

What even was Dean’s life anymore?

Cas was standing awkwardly outside the dressing rooms when they rolled up to him.

“Cassie bird!” Aphrodite squealed and threw her arms around him.

Cas dropped the pile of clothes he was holding in surprise. After a moment he tentatively returned the embrace. “Hello Aphrodite.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Castiel honestly wasn’t surprised that Aphrodite was the next to visit him. She was always one of his favorite aunts. They used to look at attractive men together and go see some rather erotic plays and wrestling events. Aphrodite always went home with someone but Castiel preferred to wait for the right man to warm his bed. Everyone told him it was the angel side of him that made him think that way. But truly, Castiel was a one-man man and there was only one man he wanted.

Aphrodite squeezed him tightly “I missed you so much, Cassie bird!”

“It’s good to see you again, Aphrodite,” Castiel kissed the top of her head—her hair smelled like roses and vanilla.

She released him and stepped back “Now, I’m gonna help you shop!”

Aphrodite paid for everything they got at Wal-Mart, even the food. Then she said she was taking them somewhere nicer and that she got to ride shotgun in Dean’s car—just because.

“Ares drives a Dodge Ram right now” Aphrodite said once they were on the road “cos he’s cliché like that.”

“Why is that cliché?” Dean asked “Those are okay trucks.  I’m more of a Sliverado man, myself though.”

“The ram, the animal” Castiel explained from the backseat, directly behind Dean “is a symbol of Ares.”

“Oh.”

“But” Aphrodite said “on the weekends he rides his Shadow Phantom.”

“Shadow Phantom?” both Castiel and Dean wondered in unison.

“It’s a Honda motorcycle. He has a collection of older bikes and cars too that he takes out occasionally. He’s a real gear head, Dean. You two should get along great.”

“So where are we going?” Dean asked, clearly bewildered he was in this situation. No one could say no to Aphrodite.

“Keep forward for now. I’ll let you know when to turn. You take excellent care of your car, Dean. I like it way better than Ares’ hard top Mustang.”

“Why do humans name vehicles after animals?” Castiel suddenly wanted to know. He hadn’t cared when he was an angel.

“Uh…” Dean started “Never really thought about it before. Because animals are fast?”

“Pretty much” Aphrodite nodded. “Also some humans can be uncreative. No offense, Dean.”

Dean didn’t respond to that.

“Some” Castiel agreed “however, there are those who have created truly beautiful works of art.”

“True,” Aphrodite said “gotta love Michelangelo’s David. Not to mention all the Classical Greek statues that were sadly broken in some stupid protest. And let me tell you, those re-creations, stupid. Greek men are much better endowed. Though I gotta admit some are growers not showers—like Apollo. But Ares and Hermes—oh, you should see their cocks.”

“Aphrodite” Castiel reached over and put a hand on her shoulder “I don’t think this is appropriate conversation for this modern society.” Castiel didn’t really mind himself, but Dean’s shoulders were tense and a glance in the rearview mirror told Castiel the man’s face was flushed.

Aphrodite sighed “And isn’t that a crying shame?”

Aphrodite chatted incessantly throughout the drive, as was her way, telling Dean when to turn when necessary. Castiel didn’t pay attention to where they were going, he was just enjoying the ride and the company. Though as much as he loved his aunt, he would prefer to be alone with Dean. Especially since it was Aphrodite’s very presence that made Castiel think thoughts he was trying not to think.

The goddess of love made anyone she came into contact with realize and acknowledge any romantic feelings they might have. Even if they were afraid of doing so. In the past when he spent time with Aphrodite he didn’t have romantic feelings for anyone so he didn’t have to worry. He wondered if Dean was having similar thoughts. But not about Castiel of course; Dean and Castiel were just friends. He understood now that Dean viewed him as a friend, as family but he doubted it was more than that. Though Castiel would like it to be.

“Ugh” Aphrodite said for no apparent reason.

Dean suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and pointed out the windshield “Why does that look like Vegas?”

A city loomed ahead of them and it certainly looked like Las Vegas and the Nevada desert. Weren’t they just in South Dakota?

“We were going East in Sioux Falls” Dean continued “how are we suddenly going West in fucking Las Vegas?” he demanded of Aphrodite who was unfazed by Dean’s growling.

“Aphrodite?” Castiel asked “Did you bring us here?”

Aphrodite grinned “Yep! Travel spell I got from Hermes. Neat, huh? You didn’t even notice. Come on, boys, Vegas has the best shopping! And I was thinking we could do a buffet for lunch. Cas can try all sorts of new food.”

The tension in Dean’s shoulders eased a fraction and he angled himself to look at Castiel “This okay with you, Cas?”

Castiel shrugged “It’s pointless to argue with her, Dean. Besides we’re already here. I expect we can get back easily should Sam and Bobby need us?” he asked the goddess.

She nodded “Absolutely.”

Dean sighed, “Why the hell not?”

…

Dean stared up at the tower, just knowing that his eyes must be as wide as saucers. “No,” he croaked “no fucking way. I am not going up there!” he pointed to the top of the Stratosphere.

After a delicious and fulfilling lunch, the three of them walked along the strip with their shopping. All of a sudden, Aphrodite suggested they ride the rides up at the top of the Stratosphere.

“Oh but it’s so much fun!” Aphrodite tugged at his sleeve and she was way too cheerful for Dean’s tastes. “And the view is to die for.”

“We could die if we go up there!” Dean’s voice was cracking and he didn’t care.

“Please, Dean?” Cas asked softly, looking at him with his big blue eyes. “I really would like to see the view and I think you’d appreciate it as well. We don’t have to go on any of those contraptions.”

“Come on, Dean” Aphrodite tugged his shirt again “at least the observation deck.” She leaned closer and whispered “Cas can’t fly anymore, let him get as close as he can.”

“Of course, you don’t have to come with us” Cas continued “if you truly don’t want to. You can wait down here.”

Dean sighed heavily “No, I’ll go. The observation deck is fine.”

Before they went up however, Aphrodite insisted they change clothes. She put Dean and Cas in the Hugo Boss suits she’d gotten for them both. Though Dean didn’t say it out loud, he had to admit he looked pretty damn good. And Cas, Cas looked like sex on legs. If Aphrodite was right about no one caring if Dean swung both ways, he might as well let himself think the way he wanted to. Unless he got confirmation otherwise, that is.

Aphrodite stood between them and hooked her arms through theirs. “You guys look like sex gods and coming from me, that’s saying a lot.”

“Hey that reminds me” Dean said as they stepped into the elevator “Cas, I’m assuming you didn’t need a vessel when you were just half angel. So what did you look like back then?” plus he needed to distract himself because he actually hated elevators. Just like a plane it could fall at any time.

“Quite similar actually” Aphrodite said before Cas could “his vessel was descended from one of his half-mortal cousins. You know how angels like to keep it in the family. Even if no one noticed Jimmy Novak was descended from a demi-god. He was Cassie’s true vessel for a reason.”

Cas’s brows furrowed adorably “I wasn’t even aware Jimmy had any Greek in his bloodline.”

“You didn’t look back far enough, sweetie.”

Dean did his to ignore the elevator though it was hard with the sinking feeling in his gut “Why do we have to dress like it’s cocktail hour?”

“Because there’s a bar up there” Aphrodite answered “and I said so. It’ll be fun. And seriously, Dean, stop clenching. Your ass doesn’t need to be any tighter.” Then she patted and pinched said ass.

Dean glared at her and then shot a look at Cas over her head. Cas just shrugged and gave a sympathetic smile. Dean sighed and did his best to relax. It was a very long elevator ride.

Somehow, Dean made it out of the elevator when the doors slid open at the destination. But he froze solid once he saw the floor to ceiling glass windows. He didn’t dare look down in case that was glass too.

“See Dean” Aphrodite squeezed his arm gently “we’re not even outside. Though we do have that option if you want.” She sighed and said something in Greek. Cas answered in Greek. “I’ll be at the bar when you boys are ready,” Aphrodite said in English and let go of Dean.

Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, directly over his handprint “Dean?” his voice was low and gentle “Please look at me.”

Dean turned his head towards Cas “What are we even doing here, Cas? We still have the Apocalypse and Lucifer to deal with.”

“I know. I spoke to Aphrodite about it when you were getting changed. She said a few hours of fun would help us think. She may have a point, Dean. She promised she’d take Sam out sometime as well.”

Dean snorted “I don’t know about that. Sammy can’t seem to be around supernatural chicks without getting into trouble.”

“If it’s any consolation, Aphrodite is nothing like Ruby.”

“Yeah well.” He took a breath “Let’s get to the bar. I need a drink.” Dean’s feet still weren’t moving.

“May I put my arm around you, Dean?”

Dean blinked at the abrupt question “Why?”

“So I can guide you to a table facing away from the window. Just keep your eyes on me till we get there.”

Good plan. “Okay.”

Cas led him to the table Aphrodite had claimed for them and sat him down back to the window and facing the bar. There were windows behind the bar but as long as Dean didn’t look too far up, it was okay. God dammit, where did this problem with heights come from? He thought it was just planes but apparently not.

“I already ordered for you boys” Aphrodite said, “drinks will be here in a minute.”

“Thank you” Cas sat next to Dean and laid a hand on his knee “Is this okay?” he whispered.

Dean nodded. Cas’s touch grounded him and made him feel alive.

A server appeared with three drinks on a tray. “A Pink Lady for the lady” he set a pink drink in front of Aphrodite. “Port?” he held a glass of wine and set it before Cas when Aphrodite pointed “And you must be the bourbon” he set it in front of Dean. “Can I get you anything else?”

“I’m fine, thank you” Aphrodite said “Boys?”

“Fine” Dean croaked and Cas indicated he was fine as well. The server walked away.

“When this Apocalypse is over” the goddess said “we’ll have a huge party and break out the Ouzo.”

“What’s Ouzo?” Cas asked.

“Some kind of Greek liquor, I think. Supposed to be great at knocking you on your ass but I’ve never tried it.” Dean tended to stay away from the imported stuff since it was more expensive. He was more of a whiskey man anyway.

Aphrodite nodded “That’s right. You’ve been in Heaven too long, Cassie bird. Ouzo is made from anise.”

“Like Sambuca right?” Dean asked. He only knew that because he actually had Sambuca once—Rhonda Hurley made him try it.

“Except Sambuca is Italian and Ouzo is better. And you should never do Ouzo shots. Ouzo is meant to be sipped and savored. You do shots and you’ll wish you were dead in the morning. Though it doesn’t stop some morons. Apollo likes to do shots.”

“That doesn’t surprise me” Cas muttered and sipped his wine.

Dean took a drink of his bourbon. It went down smooth. “Good stuff. We have a tab?”

“Yep” Aphrodite said “Order whatever if you want more.”

Oh Dean was definitely getting more as long as he had to stay up here.

Aphrodite stood up, drink in hand “Excuse me boys, I think I see something I’m interested in. And seriously boys, let go of your inhibitions. It’ll do you both good.” She had a flirtatious grin on her face and she sashayed away.

“Before you ask” Cas said “yes, she was always like that. I, uh, must admit I’ve always admired the male form and I used to go with her to look at men.” Cas’s cheeks were red. Now who was looking feverish?

Dean stared at him “You used to scope out dudes with your aunt?”

Cas took a full on gulp of his wine before setting it down and rubbing the back of his head “I never went home with anyone though.” He took a breath and made eye contact with Dean “I much rather there be a romantic connection for that.”

Was Cas telling him what it sounded like he was telling him?  Did Cas have feelings for him too? Dean put his hand over Cas’s on his knee “I can understand that. Never really practiced it but I get it.” The connection between them was strong, still there even though Cas was human now.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice came out in a whisper.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean’s voice was also a whisper. Something was happening, something huge and something Dean wasn’t sure he could handle.

“Do you promise not to be angry if I tell you something?”

“Of course Cas.”

“I very much would like to kiss you.”

“Why would that make me angry?” because Dean really wanted to kiss Cas and if Cas wanted to kiss him then maybe they should. But…

“I rebuilt your soul, Dean. I know what you hide from others, from yourself. I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for but I need you to know. I feel a pull towards you, one I cannot no longer ignore now that I’m not an angel. I know that you want to prefer women and…”

“Shut up” Dean leaned in and captured Cas’s lips without thinking. He couldn’t ignore the pull either. Something awoke as their lips touched and it went to town tearing down the wall Dean had put over himself. He doubted it would be an easy fix but as Cas opened up his mouth, inviting in Dean’s tongue Dean wondered just what the hell he was hiding from? If just touching Cas made him feel alive, kissing him was on a whole other level.

He’d always been attracted to men, just as much as women, but he never acted on it, was afraid to. And why? Because he didn’t want his father’s disappointment. But Dad was dead and apparently wouldn’t have cared anyway. Not to mention, if they didn’t succeed in stopping the Apocalypse Dean would never get another chance to get what he wanted.

Dean pulled back to catch his breath and rest his forehead against Cas’s “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

“I’m Greek” Cas was just as much out of breath. “Dean, do you mean it? I assume you kissed me because…”

“Because I wanted to, Cas and I want to again and again. Dammit, Cas, I think I’ve wanted to be with you for a while now, I was just too chicken to even tell myself.”

…

Somehow Castiel convinced Dean to go up to the outdoor observation deck.

“I’m only doing this for you, Cas, you know that” Dean clung tightly to Castiel’s arm.

“I know and I appreciate it. Can we move closer to the rail? You can keep your eyes closed.”

“Okay but we’re not going on that” he pointed to a chair contraption that went up and down. “And we keep this height problem of mine between us” Dean shut his eyes.

“Of course” Castiel kissed his cheek, since he was allowed to do that now and Dean relaxed slightly. He guided Dean to the rail and put one of his hands on it. Dean immediately clutched it as if his life depended on it. The breeze blew through their hair and Castiel breathed in deeply.

The view from up here was spectacular. A city wasn’t as inspiring as say a mountain vista but still the height itself was enough for Castiel. Well that and having Dean by his side. He honestly didn’t think Dean would reciprocate his feelings. He knew Dean was attracted to men and hid that fact, but he didn’t think he would want Castiel.

But Aphrodite told him that Dean’s lashing out was a result of his denial, told him that if he told Dean how he felt he would be glad he did. Dean just needed a little push. But Castiel had to expect Dean to still struggle a bit because he did have a lot to work through. She said that once they were together to let Dean set the pace. Castiel was perfectly content with that.

He took his eyes off the view and turned to look at Dean. Dean was gazing at him with what could only be described as a loving smile.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello Dean. Are you all right?”

“Yeah” Dean let go of the railing and put that hand behind Castiel’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I hate to break up this long overdue love fest but…”

They both turned at the sound of Gabriel’s voice “Gabriel?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “You two are adorable really but we got problems.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

 

 

“New problems or the same problems?” Dean asked.

“New ones. I already told Aphrodite I was taking you two and I already sent the Impala back to Singer’s” Gabriel reached up and touched their foreheads. A moment later they were in Bobby’s living room.

Castiel had to steady himself “Dean, I apologize for all the times I transported you without warning. That was quite jarring.”

“What’s going on?” Sam stood up from the couch.

Bobby came in from the kitchen “So I hear you ain’t really a trickster?” he said to Gabriel.

“I am so a trickster” Gabriel said “I was just an archangel first. I see Hermes fixed you up.”

Dean released Castiel and crossed his arms “What are these new problems, Gabriel?”

“Seriously?” Sam was incredulous. “And where have you guys been all day? Shopping didn’t take that long did it?”

“It doesn’t matter what they were doing” Gabriel held up a hand. “Michael’s found a temporary vessel and it’s not Raphael’s. But he’s still gonna want Dean when it’s time for the big show down.”

“Who is he using?” Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Gabriel took a breath “This is the weird part now that you two are an item…”

“Wait what?” Sam looked at Castiel and Dean.

“”Bout time” Bobby muttered. “What?” he said when everyone looked at him “I saw the sexual tension between them that day in the hospital. Then there was Cas’s speech about rebelling for Dean. I figured there was something there. Hey, I ain’t blind you idjits.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes again “Please a blind person could sense the not so platonic tension between them.”

“Get on with it Uncle,” Castiel told him “who is Michael possessing?”

“Castiel, your father is possessing your boyfriend’s father.”

Bobby broke the stunned silence that followed “John’s dead and cremated.”

“Not anymore” Gabriel said “Michael resurrected him and got him to say yes. And just by the way, while an angel has to have a vessel’s consent, it doesn’t necessarily have to be informed consent.”

“It doesn’t matter what reasons Michael gave him” Sam said “Dad would never let anything possess him.”

“You sure about that? What if Michael told him it was the only way to save his boys? It’d be a damn lie but angels are allowed to lie to get consent. God, we’re horrible creatures.”

“Dad didn’t even believe in angels” Dean stated.

“I expect he does now. So I understand you guys were informed that it’s possible to put Lucifer back in his box?”

Sam nodded “Yeah. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t think of it.”

“Do you know the incantation?”

“No. But Michael does. Look fellas, I don’t want the world to end and I don’t want to see my brothers kill each other. But I don’t see any other option, unless Michael can be talked down. Because if you do collect the Horsemen rings and learn the words, how are you gonna get close enough? The same with killing him yourselves?”

Sam sighed heavily “We haven’t gotten that far yet. I think we’re gonna focus on collecting the rings for now, right Dean?”

Dean had his arms crossed tightly over his chest, was shaking and biting his lip. His eyes were wet with tears.

“Dean?” Castiel and Sam said.

“What’s the matter, boy?” Bobby asked.

“I think he’s trying not to laugh” Gabriel said, tilting his head.

Dean let out a gasp of laughter and collapsed so quickly that Castiel didn’t have a chance to catch him. He was on the floor laughing, one hand over his stomach and the other wiping at his eyes. This was not the happily amused laugh of the night they went to the den of iniquity nor was it the maniacal laugh he did when Castiel first found him in hell. This laugh was something different entirely and it was quite disturbing.

“Dean” Sam took a step towards his brother “this isn’t funny.”

“Ha, ha, I know! Ha, ha, that’s why it is!”

“Well he had to snap sometime,” Gabriel mumbled “at least he’s not being violent.”

Castiel knelt down next to Dean and took hold of one of his hands “Dean, please, calm yourself. We have to…” but have to what, he wasn’t sure. Finding the horsemen rings sounded like a good plan to start with. But Dean couldn’t seem to stop laughing.

“God, it’s almost like he was attacked by the Joker” Gabriel said before bending and squeezing Dean’s shoulder. Dean immediately went silent and limp.

“What’d you do?” Sam demanded.

“Shut him up. He was hysterical.”

“So you Vulcan death gripped him?”

Gabriel scoffed “Oh please, if you knew anything about Star Trek you’d know that there’s no such thing as a Vulcan death grip.” Castiel had no idea what they were talking about. Gabriel waved a hand “Anyway, he’s just knocked out. He should wake up in about five minutes, calmer with any luck.”

“You didn’t have to knock him out” both Castiel and Sam said.

…

When Dean came to he was lying on the floor, head pillowed in Cas’s lap.

“Is this okay? Bobby’s pillows are too full of dust.” Cas was running a hand through his hair. It felt nice.

“Yeah” Dean was comfortable so he didn’t bother to move “What happened?” He remembered hearing that Michael brought Dad back to life and was now possessing him.

“Gabriel knocked you out because you were laughing uncontrollably.”

“Oh shit. I was?”

“I’m afraid so. Gabriel said it was a temporary psychotic break.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Or maybe it did. With all the crap Dean’s been through it’s a wonder it didn’t happen sooner. But today had been such a good day. He hoped Cas didn’t think the hysteria had anything to do with him.

“Hey” Dean grabbed Cas’s other hand “Are you okay?”

“As long as you are. Gabriel said you probably just had an overload of information in too short of a time. Is it my fault?”

“No, Cas” Dean sat, even though he didn’t want to but he needed to look Cas in the face. “You and me—best thing about today.” And he meant it too. He leaned in and kissed Cas lightly. “It’s just all the other stuff, I guess. I mean my dad was dead and now your dad is possessing him. It’s just weird.”

“That is certainly true. And very disturbing.”

Dean snorted. “Where is everyone?” he noticed that they were alone in the living room.

“Kitchen.” The kitchen doors were closed and Dean could hear muffled voices.

“What are they talking about?”

“I don’t know. We decided to wait for you to wake before formulating any sort of strategy.”

“Well then” Dean got to his feet and pulled Cas up with him “Let’s get to strategizing.”

…

“Gabriel,” Cas said once they were all around the table, “if my father did have his memories altered, could you fix it?”

“Yeah” Gabriel was titled back in his chair, feet up on the table. Bobby didn’t like that kind of behavior but for some reason he wasn’t saying anything about it. Maybe he already had and was ignored. “But we’d have to corner him, trap him. I hate to admit it but he’s stronger than me and now he’s in a more physically advantageous vessel. There’s a reason I never went after John Winchester for being a neglectful dick…”

“Hey!” Dean banged his fist on the table. He was always the first to defend his dad even though his dad may not have deserved it.

Gabriel continued as if Dean hadn’t said anything “Not that I can’t take him ‘cos I can, it just wouldn’t have been any fun because he would have fought was too much.” Gabriel looked squarely at Dean “He left you and your brother alone in sketchy motel rooms for days on end before you were even in your double digits, Dean. He left you two alone more than he left you with friends he eventually had falling outs with. That’s fucking neglect and child endangerment. It wasn’t just hunting that kept you guys moving around, your dad was running from CPS. Every time one of your teachers voiced concerns, John packed you up and hightailed it.”

Sam’s mouth hung open “I was wondering why CPS never stepped in. Looking back on it, there were signs someone should have noticed.”

Dean stared at his brother “Sam, what?”

“Dean” Sam’s voice was sharp but controlled “don’t start defending him. Gabriel’s right.”

“Dad was doing his job, Sam. He…”

Sam cut him off “His job Dean, his first priority should have been our well-being. Not avenging Mom.”

“You don’t…” but Dean remembered that Mom didn’t want the hunting life for her kids. “Whatever. Can we just talk about how we’re gonna stop the fucking Apocalypse?” He knew Dad was an obsessed bastard and that the life royally fucked everyone up. But he just couldn’t help but be loyal to the guy. But if he stayed alive once they got Michael to back off, Dean wouldn’t follow him so blindly anymore.

Under the table Cas put a hand on his knee. Dean put his hand over it and laced their fingers. His frustration ebbed somewhat and he felt calmer. Cas’s touch always did that.

“Michael is the one we need to convince” Cas said. “I think we should talk to him before we go after the rest of the Horsemen rings.”

“Worth a shot” Gabriel shrugged, “tomorrow though. I think we all need time to mentally prepare.” He vanished.

Dean turned to Cas who’s brows were crinkled “What’s up, Cas?”

“I was thinking about what Raphael said when we trapped him—about God not being the one to bring me back.”

“You don’t really think it was Lucifer, do you?”

“No” Cas shook his head. “But what if it was Michael?”

“Why would he if they brainwashed him too?”

“I don’t know. Call it a feeling.”

“So” Sam cleared his throat “uh, you two are together now?” talk about a rapid change of subject.

Dean leveled a flat look at him “Got a problem with that?” he looked at Bobby too, only maybe not as confidently.

“Course not ya idjit” Bobby said “thought I said earlier.”

“Just making sure. Sam?”

Sam blinked and looked almost offended. “Dean, I just want you to be happy.” And there were the puppy eyes, “If you’re happy now, I think that’s great. Besides I always figured you were bisexual.”

“You did?” just how the hell many people assumed he was bi? Was he that obvious?

“Dean, I’ve seen you flirt with guys when drunk. You’re not as subtle as you think.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

 

Dean knocked on the door to the guest room, which was finally suitable for human habitation. The night before Cas had to sleep in the living room near Dean and Sam. Tonight, they let him have the room since the brothers were used to the living room floor. But Dean wanted to see him before turning in, maybe make out a little. Now that Dean had a taste, he didn’t want to stop.

Cas opened the door and he was wearing nothing but a pair of his new boxers. They were black and looked great against his tan skin. “Hello Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help but give Cas a lingering gaze up and down his body—he was all lean, taut muscle. “Hey Cas. Can I come in?”

Cas smiled and stepped aside “Please.”

Dean crossed the threshold and Cas closed the door behind him. “You, uh, settling in okay?”

“I suppose” Cas sat down on the edge of the bed. “Would you like to sit?”

Dean sat, suddenly nervous, like a teen on his first date. Here he was fully clothed in his multiple layers while Cas seemed perfectly unashamed in just his underwear.

Cas grabbed his hand “Are you all right, Dean? You’re looking feverish again.”

Dean rolled his eyes. To hell with it. He put his other hand on Cas’s neck and pulled him in, kissing him firmly. They both opened their lips and their tongues met in the middle, groaning simultaneously. Dean let go of Cas’s hand and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, nearly in his lap. Cas returned the embrace eagerly.

He pulled back just enough to breathe Dean’s name and they were back at it. Dean intended to run his tongue over every bit of Cas’s mouth. Cas apparently felt the same as they fought via kiss to get the upper hand. This was going to be fun. But Dean would relinquish control eventually. He relished being bossed around in the bedroom. He just liked to pretend to put up a fight before things really got going. That and ever since the second time they met, he’d had fantasies of Cas dominating the fuck out of him.

Cas ripped himself back, panting heavily “I need to breathe for moment.”

“Take your time, babe” Dean also panted “I ain’t going anywhere.” He realized what he had called Cas and found he liked it. Cas didn’t seem to mind either.

“Dean?” Cas gave him a quick forehead kiss “When is the appropriate time in a relationship to have sex?”

“Babe, I am the wrong person to be asking that question.”

“We are in a relationship, right?”

“I sure as hell hope so.” Dean chanced a glance down and saw that Cas was just as excited as he felt. The flesh of Cas’s rather impressive cock was visible through the slit in his boxers. Dean’s jeans felt extremely constricting and his own cock was screaming at him to get them off and out of the way.

Cas looked down too “What would you like to do, Dean?” He swallowed thickly and his cheeks were flushed “I’ve never actually had sex with anyone before. I never felt strong enough for anyone to engage in it. Till you.”

God did that make Dean feel, well, really very special. He was honored. He’d always acted like he was shocked to learn someone with so many years under their belt was still a virgin, sometimes even made fun of them. But truthfully, he had a great respect for those who chose to wait.

Dean kissed Cas softly “Well, I haven’t been with a guy before so it’d be a first for both of us.” He licked his lips and sighed “I’m not sure I’m ready to go all the way tonight. But I’d like to lie with you for a bit, if that’s okay?”

“I’d like that very much. Would you like to get more comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Dean took off his over shirt. If Cas was comfortable in just his boxers, Dean would be too damn it. He took off his t-shirt before standing to shuck his jeans. Cas made a noise of appreciation. Dean chuckled and turned to him “See something you like, hotstuff?”

“Yes” Cas was nothing if not always honest. He stood up “Would you like to lie under the covers with me?”

Dean kissed him “Yes I would.”

They crawled under the covers and into each other’s arms. Dean hadn’t been much of a cuddler in the past but this felt right; this felt like something they should be doing every night. He nuzzled Cas’s neck before sucking on it.

Cas moaned and tightened his hold on Dean. “That feels good. Don’t stop, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t planning on it. He was going give the best hickey he’d ever given anyone.

…

They couldn’t do anything the next day till Gabriel returned so after breakfast, Castiel took his new sword outside to practice maneuvers. Neither he nor Dean had had orgasms last night—they’d fallen asleep shortly after Dean had sucked a nice bruise onto his neck. As content as Castiel was with just holding one another, he felt the need to exercise. Dean was on the other side of the yard, washing the Impala.

Castiel was on the edge of the property where there was some clear space. Bobby didn’t want any of his “junkers” struck by lightning. First he practiced basic sword moves and then he moved on to summoning lightning. He held the blade straight up in the air, lightning bolts came from nowhere and flowed into it. Castiel then pointed it at a dead tree which immediately blew apart.

“Now that was damn sexy,” Dean came up next to him and slid an arm around his waist.

Castiel smiled “I’m glad you think so. Did you finish with the car?”

“Mmhm, yeah. Well mostly, I’ll wax her later. How ya doing?”

“I’m all right. You?”

“Yeah.” Dean took a breath “You nervous about seeing your dad?”

“Are you nervous about seeing yours?” Castiel countered.

Dean gave a dry laugh “Touché.”

“Well I am the one holding a sword.”

Dean grinned and kissed the mark on Castiel’s neck “Dork” he murmured good naturedly.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I would like to push you up against that car over there and give you a mark to match mine.”

Dean’s eyes lit up “Have at me.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

 

Castiel stared at Gabriel, stunned “You’re going to be in the circle with him?” There were in Bobby’s basement for the endeavor, holy oil already poured on the floor. Dean stood steadfast next to Castiel, lighter in hand and ready. Sam leaned against the wall behind them and Bobby had opted to wait upstairs—he muttered something about hiding his booze if John was gonna show up.

Gabriel shrugged “It’s the best way, Owlet. If I’m too far away when he appears he’ll suspect something. As soon as he shows, throw the lighter.” Gabriel started speaking in Enochian, eyes glowing. If simply requesting Michael’s presence didn’t produce a result then they were ready for an official summoning ritual.

As soon as Gabriel started to repeat his request, there was a fluttering of wings and Michael, wearing John Winchester’s body landed. “Hello Gabriel.”

With practiced ease Dean lit the lighter and tossed it on the floor and the circle of holy fire erupted around the two archangels. “Get out of my dad you son of a bitch.”

Castiel nudged Dean and shook his head, giving him a look that hopefully conveyed ‘I wouldn’t risk it’. Though telling Dean not to resort to his usual bravado was like telling a Great White Shark not to eat a seal.

Michael’s eyes flashed blue as he took in his surroundings. He stood straight, arms clasped behind his back, the at ease stance for a soldier. “If this is some ploy to retrieve Castiel’s grace, it won’t work.”

“It’s not” Gabriel said “We just wanna have a conversation, Mikey.”

Michael arched an eyebrow “And you thought it would be wise to trap yourself with me?”

Gabriel smirked “Someone had too. Tell me something, Michael, did you see any one of Castiel’s true memories when you returned them?”

“I didn’t have time. You snatched him up as soon as I healed the wound in his neck. Why did you do that?”

“Because I couldn’t trust you.  You allowed your own son to be brainwashed and…”

“My _what_?”

Gabriel peered up at him “Son of a bitch they got you too. There’s a conspiracy in Heaven Michael and you have no idea.”

“What are you talking about?” Michael’s eyes landed on Castiel.

“Read Castiel’s mind, you moron” Gabriel snipped.

A moment later Michael staggered, eyes wide, “That’s not possible. It can’t be…”

Gabriel steadied him “Why do you think you’re the one who resurrected Castiel in the first place?” what? So Castiel’s theory last night had been correct. Gabriel continued “It wasn’t Dad in your head, bro. It was your subconscious, your true self, the part of you that loves your child. That’s why you didn’t kill him either, when you easily could have.”

Surprising everyone it was Sam who muttered “This is so fucking weird.”

Gabriel chuckled “You ain’t just whistling Dixie, bucko.”

Castiel and Michael both cocked their heads “What?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “Pretty sure your vessel gets the reference, Michael. I can tell you’re keeping him awake in there. Why is that? Also you can access your proper memories yourself if you put your mind to it.”

Michael closed his eyes and a moment later the walls shook as his wings spread out behind him. The basement lights, what little there were flickered erratically. When Michael again opened his eyes, Castiel knew well that look of pure fury.

“How dare he!” he shouted, true voice bleeding out in his anger. Sam was the only one who seemed to be suffering discomfort as he pressed his hands to his ears. Gabriel was an archangel and unaffected and Dean of course was made to withstand Michael’s true voice. Castiel was surprised that he wasn’t bothered by it—then again, since Michael was apparently the one to resurrect him perhaps it did make sense.

“Raphael will pay for this!”

“Sure he will” Gabriel put a hand on Michael’s arm “but calm down. We need to think about this rationally. Going up there with guns blazing won’t do anyone any good.”

The shaking stopped and the shadow of Michael’s wings disappeared “You are right, of course.”

“Now, can we trust you not to do anything threatening?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel considered him for a minute and then nodded “Good. Now will one of you put out this damn fire?”

“Very well” Castiel picked up the bucket of water they had for this exact purpose and upended it on the fire. Enough of it went out for Gabriel to put out the rest himself.

“So” Dean said gruffly “my dad’s awake in there?”

“Yes” Michael nodded “it was part of the deal. He insisted on being fully aware.” He stepped towards Castiel “Castiel, I’m sorry child.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what to say so he simply nodded minutely. It was the best he could do for now.

“I do not expect nor deserve your forgiveness, son.”

Castiel held up a hand “Everyone deserves forgiveness, Father. It just may take me some time. I know your mind was altered like mine was but…” Castiel huffed out a small puff of air.

“I understand. I didn’t fight hard enough. I…”

“Perhaps we can talk later, Father? We have other things to discuss at present.”

Michael nodded “Yes of course.”

“I don’t want you and Lucifer killing each other,” Gabriel said “and these boys want to stop the Apocalypse.”

Michael’s shoulders sagged “I don’t want to kill him either. I never did.”

Gabriel stepped up to him “Then why kickstart this crap? Why continue with Dad’s plan? If that even was his plan. Who knows? Dude always spoke in riddles and parables. I’m starting to think though that He left us because maybe he wanted us to make our own decisions.”

“I didn’t intend for this to happen, Gabriel. I was under Raphael and Naomi’s influence. They are the ones who insist on following the plan Father left us.”

“Why’d they mind-whammy you?”

“Because I’d fallen in love.” Michael’s voice was hardly more than a whisper and he leaned against the opposite wall. “And I had a family. It took me a long time after Castiel was born to realize what Athena really meant to me. What you both really meant to me” he looked squarely at Castiel “You showed me that the Earth was truly a beautiful place and I didn’t want it eventually destroyed. When you chose your Grace I thought you could help me convince the other angels that the Apocalypse didn’t need to move forward, that we could stop it centuries before it was even set. We could just love humans as God first commanded us. I’d already told Raphael and perhaps that was my mistake. I couldn’t find you for several days after you came to Heaven and when I did, you were already under Anael’s command and you had no idea you weren’t always an angel. Just one look at you and I knew what had happened. I was furious. I went straight to Raphael and Naomi to unleash my fury, demand they undo what they did. But they were waiting for me, they told me I was damaged.” He laughed mirthlessly “And they held me down, took away everything I’d come to love.”

“Well in that case” Gabriel said after long moments of silence as everyone took all that in “you wanna help us throw Luci back in his cage? Then after that we can deal with the mutineers upstairs?”

Michael nodded “Of course.”

“Okay so” Dean waved a hand at Michael “can we get him a different vessel or something? This is just weird.”

“I’m inclined to agree” Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded “Not a problem. I can make him one. What?” he said off the looks they were giving him and gestured to himself “You think I’m sharing this fine bod with anyone. Puh-lease. I like my alone time if you catch my drift” he waggled his eyebrows.

Michael gave his brother a flat look “John wonders how anyone ever puts up with you.”

Sam snorted.

Gabriel glared at Michael “Okay now you sound schizophrenic. Come on, we’ll be back in a bit.”

“Wait” Castiel said, coming to a rapid decision “Perhaps Dean and Sam would like some time with their father? You are going to keep him alive right?”

Michael nodded “I don’t see why not. He’s quite decent when he’s completely sober.”

“Wait a minute” Gabriel held up his hands “Why’d you choose him anyway?”

“John’s soul was still in the Veil—he was giving his Reaper the runaround. Apparently after being in Hell he didn’t want to know where else he might end up. Taking someone out of the Veil is much easier than bringing a soul out of Heaven. Less jarring for the soul as well.”

“You’re not gonna leave him a jabbering wreck are you?” Dean asked.

Michael looked almost offended “Of course not. I’m not Raphael.”

Castiel looked at Gabriel “Does he need to wait in a vessel while you make another one?”

“Ideally.”

Castiel breathed deeply “Very well. Father, you can use me for the duration.”

“Cas” Dean touched his shoulder “you…”

“It’s okay Dean. We’re going to be very busy for a while. You, Sam and your father should talk while you have a chance.”

“But letting your dad possess you? That’s a little…”

“Creeptastic?” Gabriel supplied. “But it won’t be for long. Cassie’s got a point.”

“Don’t call him that” Michael chastised “if I wanted him to be called Cassie I would have named him that.”

Castiel couldn’t help a vindictive grin. “Thank you, Father. Yes.”

“If you’re sure, Castiel.”

“I am.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

 

Almost as soon Michael’s glowing light transferred from John to Cas, Gabriel grabbed Cas and took off with a “Back in a bit.”

John stumbled a little but remained standing as he took in the sight of Dean and Sam “Hey boys.”

“Hey Dad” as usual Dean greeted him first but even to his own ears, his voice sounded tired. He allowed himself to be pulled into his father’s embrace and hugged him back. For once in his damn life John Winchester didn’t smell like a distillery. Instead he just smelled like oil and leather.

Naturally as soon as Dean stepped back Sam had to start with a judgmental sounding question “Why did _you_ of all people agree to be possessed?”

“Sammy” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “what does it matter? He’s here now, okay?”

“No Dean, it’s okay” John said. “It’s a good question. Honestly, I’m not completely sure myself. Didn’t even believe the guy was an angel when he first approached me. I don’t really remember the Veil or dodging this Reaper he was talking about. But I do remember getting out of hell, helping you boys end Yellow Eyes and that was it.” He took a breath “Michael told me you boys needed me. Once he convinced me he was an angel, I was in.”

“Just because he said we needed you?” Sam’s voice was sharp “That doesn’t sound like you. We needed you a bunch of times growing up and that last year and…”

“Samuel!” Dean barked “That’s fucking enough. I don’t wanna hear this shit right now. I don’t want either one of you antagonizing the other. We just got him back. You go read your damn flash drive. I will talk to Dad. Now, Sammy.”

Sam gave the most epic of bitch faces but turned on his heel and marched up the stairs.

“He, uh, really listens to you” John said once Sam was safely out of earshot.

Dean turned to him and scoffed “Barely. He questions every damn thing, I just learned to accept it. Most of the time.”

“Still, you were always better with him.”

Dean crossed his arms “That’s because I wasn’t some black out drunk who was gone weeks at a time.” He’d never really thought about what he’d say if he saw his father again. Now he knew. It was time for the truth.

John sighed wearily “I deserved that. Dean, being in Hell gave me a new perspective. Every time this dick Alistair would start wailing on me I made myself think of something else. I thought of you and Sammy. I figured I deserved the torture for what I put you boys through. I figured even if I hadn’t made a deal, I’d end up in Hell anyway. I deserved punishment. You’re right, I was a terrible father and friend.”

Dean sagged against a support beam “That’s why you never picked up a knife down there. You wanted the punishment?”

John nodded and then his brows furrowed “How’d you know about picking up the knife?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor “Uh, well.” Fuck it. Might as well rip the band aid off and bite the bullet. Dad would find out sooner or later. Man up, Dean. “Let’s go upstairs. Bobby said he was gonna hide his booze from you but, uh, I’m gonna need a drink for this.”

…

Bobby was in the kitchen when they got up there, bottle of Jack already in hand. He gave it to Dean “Don’t let him have too much.” He finally looked at John “I’m talking to both of ya. Sam’s in the study. I’ll be in the yard. Take yer time.” He left through the back door.

Dean set the bottle on the table, squared his shoulders and faced his father “You told me I might need to kill Sammy. I couldn’t do it Dad and I can’t believe you actually said that to me.”

…

As soon as Castiel was alone in his body again, Gabriel tapped two fingers to his head and sent him back to Bobby’s. Michael and Gabriel were going to retrieve the rings themselves. Dean likely wouldn’t be happy with that arrangement but it was probably for the best.

He found the basement empty when he arrived so he walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Dean and John were sitting at the kitchen table, a half-empty bottle of whiskey between them. They both looked quite raw, their conversation must have been extremely difficult.

Dean’s eyes lit up when he saw Castiel though “Cas! That just you in there, babe?” he stood and came over to him.

Castiel nodded “Yes. Gabriel made Michael look like an older version of me. It was odd.”

Dean chuckled “Well at least you’re back” he pulled Cas into a hug and kissed his cheek “Was getting worried.”

“It took longer than expected. Did you tell your father about us?” he whispered.

Dean looked a combination of sheepish and rebellious “Not yet.”

They both faced John who had stood and was looking at them with an amused expression “Always knew you were AC/DC, Dean. You gonna introduce me to your man?”

“I’m sure you know who he is Dad. You were awake when Michael was riding you.” Dean pulled a face “Oh God. Gross. Pretend I didn’t say that.”

It took Castiel a moment but he did understand why that statement caused Dean such disgust. He rolled his eyes “Get your mind out of the sewer, Dean.”

“It’s gutter, Cas.”

Castiel shrugged “Same thing.”

“Not really.”

“Essentially.”

John cleared his throat.

A blush crept up Dean’s cheeks “Right, Dad this is Cas. We’re together. Cas this is my dad, John Winchester.”

John held out a hand “Pleased to meet you. So you’re Michael’s boy, huh?”

Castiel shook John’s hand after only a moment of hesitation “Yes.”

“And did I hear right, you’re half Pagan?”

“Yes. I hope that isn’t a problem.”

“Besides” Dean said “Cas is human now.” He looked at Castiel “Are you still human?”

“Yes. Father cannot return my Grace at present and I’m not sure I want it back.”

“Why not?”

Castiel just shrugged and changed the subject “Father and Gabriel are going to get the other rings.”

“Without us?”

“They said it would be faster this way. Where are Bobby and Sam?”

“Around. Dad, at some point you and Sam are gonna have to have a long talk that doesn’t include yelling.”

“I know.”

“How the hell did you know I was bi?” Dean held up a hand “Actually, no, I don’t wanna know. Let’s just round up the others. I’m gonna start dinner and I don’t take requests.”

“Isn’t this Bobby’s kitchen?” John asked.

“Dean wants to cook, I ain’t gonna stop him” Bobby was standing in the doorway, when he got there Castiel couldn’t say.

Dean clapped his hands together “Now everyone out of the kitchen. ‘Cept you Cas.”

Bobby looked at John and then jerked his head towards the living room. John had a look on his face like he was headed to the gallows but followed Bobby anyway.

Once Castiel and Dean were alone Castiel had to know “What caused their falling out anyway?”

Dean opened the fridge with a sigh “No idea and not sure I want to. I think it had something to do with the way Dad was raising me and Sam but I think there was more involved, I don’t know. I just know that Bobby was shooting at Dad’s tailpipe” Dean froze and growled “Fucking brain!”

“What are you making for dinner, Dean?” Castiel didn’t even want to know what Dean’s brain made him think.

“Spaghetti” Dean pulled out a package of ground meat “Could you go into the pantry and get the box of spaghetti?”

“Of course. Remind me what it looks like?”

“The long dried noodles we got at Wal-Mart. Says Spaghetti on the box.” Dean blinked “Wait, can you still not read?”

Castiel shook his head “I can read. My inability the other night was a side effect, it’s passed.”

“Okay cool.”

Castiel went into the pantry to fetch the pasta.

“Hey babe?” Dean called “could you grab a couple cans of tomato sauce too?”

Instead of answering Castiel just grabbed the pasta and tomato sauce and brought it all out to Dean.

“Thanks” Dean kissed his cheek as he took the items “One of these days I’m gonna make the sauce from fresh tomatoes but I don’t have the time right now.” He set the items down and he put the ground beef into a skillet. “So, why aren’t you sure you want your grace back?”

Castiel stood next to him and put an arm around his waist “Because I don’t want to give this up. I’m already addicted.”

Dean was seemingly focused on the meat but his cheeks were red and he had a smile on his face. He mulled over Castiel’s words for long moments before setting down his spoon, putting his hands on Castiel’s face and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

“That means a lot, Cas” he panted, resting the foreheads together “but if you ever want your grace back, I won’t stop you.”

“I know, Dean. You are endlessly selfless. But, what I want” Castiel kissed him again “is you.”

“Do I smell burning beef?!” Bobby shouted from somewhere in the house.

“I don’t know how the hell he does that” Dean picked up his spoon with a laugh and stirred the meat.

“Can I do anything else to help?”

“Sure, just hang in here with me. I know what I’m doing but if I need anything I’ll let you know.”

“All right.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Dinner was a quiet and somewhat tense affair. Sam refused to so much as glance at John and Bobby looked contemplative. John kept glancing furtive glances around the table like he wasn’t sure what to say. Castiel and Dean sat close to each other, knees touching.

“This is delicious, Dean” Castiel said after a couple of bites of spaghetti.

“Thanks Babe.”

“For Italian food” Castiel smirked.

Dean gapped at him a moment before rolling his eyes and muttering “Dork.”

“So” John cleared his throat “Dean, Cas, how long have you two been together?”

Castiel and Dean shared a look and Dean said “Like a day, technically.”

“Technically?” John asked.

 “They been dancing around each other for a year” Bobby said.

Sam finally relaxed a little “What happened yesterday to change things anyway?”

They had discussed this earlier and decided to be honest. “We just needed a little push in the right direction” Castiel told them. “We spent the day with the goddess Aphrodite and when around her you really think about your true feelings, even ones you may keep hidden from yourself. For many years John, Dean assumed you wouldn’t approve of his sexuality.”

Dean’s face was red to the tips of his ears “Yeah, okay Cas.”

John looked guilty “I’m sorry I made you feel that way, Dean.”

Dean shrugged “Can’t change the past.”

They continued to eat in silence and halfway through the meal, Michael and Gabriel appeared, both of them covered in a green slime.

“What happened to you two?” Castiel asked.

“Don’t even ask” Gabriel waved a hand and then snapped his fingers. He and Michael were now pristine.

Michael placed two rings on the table “Famine and Pestilence are dealt with. Since you already have War’s, we only have Death left.”

“And that ain’t gonna be a walk in the park” Gabriel snatched a piece of garlic bread from the basket. “One Lucifer hasn’t even summoned him yet so we need to wait for that and then we need to catch him alone.”

“So what are we supposed to do till then?” Sam asked.

“Wait. Once we have all the rings, we’ll gang up on Luci and shove him in. Then we’ll deal with Raphael. But one step at a time. What’s for dessert?”

…

Dean joined Cas in the guest room again that night and they both stripped down to their boxers before crawling into bed. Dean pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

“How ya doing, sweetheart?”

Cas kissed him back “Better in your arms.”

Dean chuckled “Sap.”

“I think I prefer ‘sweetheart’ to ‘babe.”

“I’ll try and remember that. You gonna call me something?”

“I’ll think of something. I’m not very familiar with pet names.”

“Take your time, I ain’t going anywhere.”

“How are you doing?”

“All right. Where’d Michael take off to?”

“He went to visit my mother and beg her forgiveness.”

“Ah. When do I get to meet her?”

“When she feels like it. But I think she already approves of you.”

“Well that’s good. I’d hate to get on the wrong side of a goddess.”

“That’s for sure. Dean, while we wait to get Death’s ring, do you think we’ll have time to go somewhere just the two of us and not be interrupted by family members?”

“God, I hope so. Let’s try tomorrow. You think Gabriel and Michael’s plan will work?”

“I think so. Stopping the Apocalypse will certainly be easier now that Michael is on our side.”

“I guess so” Dean pulled closer “So, where do you want to go tomorrow?”

Cas put his head on Dean’s chest “Wherever you are I’ll be happy.”

Dean kissed the top of his head “Sounds good to me.”

 

 

  The End.

For the moment.


End file.
